


The Game

by aohatsu



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aohatsu/pseuds/aohatsu
Summary: Marta pauses outside of Harlan’s office when she hears a sudden burst of laughter.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	The Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Marta pauses outside of Harlan’s office when she hears a sudden burst of laughter. _Harlan’s_ laughter. It’s such a surprising sound that she isn’t sure what to do. She’s heard him laugh before, of course, but usually it’s when she’s beating him at go or he’s telling her a story that makes her laugh too.

Even though she knows it’s wrong, she doesn’t knock or let Harlan know she’s arrived; instead, she stands there, listening for just a moment.

“Come on, Old Man, you know you’ve lost. Count your territory!” she hears, and she recognizes that voice, though not the happy, carefree tone. It’s Hugh, Harlan’s grandson, the handsome one who is startlingly blunt and often mean. Marta has wondered in the past where someone could possibly learn so many different ways to insult other people.

Harlan has always spoken fondly of Hugh, though he also often speaks of his disappointment in his lack of ambition. She’s never seen them interact outside of large family gatherings, and those are… well. She is very glad her family is not like Harlan’s.

“The game is not over until it’s over, Ransom,” Harlan responds, and Marta has to smile at the happiness in his voice. “Surely I’ve taught you that if nothing else.”

“Yeah, yeah. Make your move already.”

“You know,” Harlan mutters softly enough that Marta can barely hear him, “you and Marta are the only ones that can beat me at this game.”

“What, the nurse?” Marta frowns at the incredulous tone.

“She’s incredibly intelligent. Strategically-minded, like you. I believe you’d get along.”

Hugh lets out an unattractive snorting sound, and Marta’s frown deepens. She rather doubts Harlan herself, but there’s no need to be so rude.

She steps back. She’ll let Harlan know she’s arrived after he’s finished his game.


End file.
